X Marks the Spot
by AnimeAmber
Summary: Don't touch, don't mess, don't comment. and you'll be living. Kathryn doesn't know who she is or where she's from, she knows onething, leave me heck alone!
1. Chapter 1

1Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with the movie, just my stuff

Logan heard noise out side, he wondered what the scuffle was about. Suddenly a guy was thrown through the closed bar doors. Everybody turned around and looked. A creature that looked like a wear wolf and a guy came through the door. It looked around the room, sniffing, it was looking for something.

Kat was sitting in the back of the bar minding her own business, when some guy was thrown through the closed bar doors. She didn't even glance up to see what would come through the door. She knew what it was, she thought she'd lost it a while back. She heard heavy footsteps coming toward her, than she smelled what smelled like a wet dog. Normally someone would have run or gotten scared, Kat wasn't normal. The thing grabbed her by the front of the shirt and lifted her up, she still didn't look at it.

"Thought you run away from me, didn't you."

"With such a small brain, I'm just surprised you can form a sentence, let a lone read my mind." she still wasn't looking at him.

"You little piece of filth. I oughta kill everyone in this place because of you."

Kat's head snapped up, her eyes blazed. "Leave them out of this." Kat unsheathed her claws and was going to stab it, but it grabbed her arm.

Even from where Logan was he heard a snap, but the girl didn't show any sign of pain. She swung back and forth, using whatever was holding her grip as a weight. Without warning she was able to kick it in the jaw, making it drop her. It sank to its knees. Logan watched as the girl wacked her broken arm on its head.

Kat wacked her broken arm on the thing's head, snapping it back in to place. "I knew your head would come in handy." she turned to leave, but stopped. "Oh and by the way, I'm not the piece of filth. You are, you really need to take a bath or something." She barely out side when she was tackled to the ground by what, it was.

Logan got up and went out to see what would happen. He really hoped he wouldn't have to step in. He watched as the wear wolf stood up. The girl looked dead, but as Logan knew looks can be deceiving.

Kat lay there waiting for the opportune moment to strike. She heard it turn around and that was she was waiting for. She sprang up and jumped on it's back, sticking her claws into its chest. It howled in pain, than it reached back and managed to grab on of her arms, it used its claws and scraped at her flesh. But the wound soon healed. Kat stuck it again and again, she didn't notice were it was staggering backward. Before she knew it, a metal rod that had been sticking out of the ground went through her back and out through the lower part of her chest.

Logan watched as the girl kept stabbing the wear wolf over and over again. He also saw that she didn't notice were it was staggering. He watched as it fell back wards and the rod go into the girl's chest. He sighed. He really didn't want to do this. Why did he keep doing this, first he had helped

Rouge, now he was going to help this girl. He unsheathed his claws as he ran over to the wear wolf. It looked at him a second to late as Logan put his claws through its head. He whipped them off on its fur and then shoved it off the girl. Who he now recognized as the girl he'd been following. The one he'd tried to get back to come with him to the mansion, but had refused, telling him to shove it were the suns don't shine. She had lost a lot of blood from the wound and from coughing it up. And though Logan had noticed that she was self healing like him, he had a feeling that it would take a while for her to heal with this kind of wound. Taking her to a hospital was out of the question, because once they saw her claws well that would be all he needed right than. That was another thing, Logan knew that it was muscle movement that made the claws go in and out, he also knew that since this girl was unconscious she wouldn't be able to do that. He rubbed her hands hoping that it would be enough to make the claws go in, as he did that he noticed that she wore fingerless gloves. And they weren't your normal gloves, they were pulled so they were over her knuckles more. Once her claws had gone, which Logan was very thankful for, he carried her to his motorcycle. He realized that there was a problem, how was he gonna keep her from falling off. After he'd wrapped something around her wound to try and keep it from bleeding all over the place for the time being. He used a piece of rope to tie her hands in front of him together, and to tie her legs next to his, that way she wouldn't fall.

(Mansion)

Once Logan had gotten to the school he cut the rope and carried her inside, with her bag he gotten before he'd tied her to him. He walked inside, were he was greeted by Rouge.

"Logan you're..." Rouge's eyes got big. "Logan who is she?" she asked walking with him.

"Don't know, were's Jean and the professor?"

"Um in the library I think. I'll go get them."

Logan nodded and continued his way to the medical wing. He had just gently set the girl on a table when Jean and the professors came in.


	2. Leave Me the Heck Alone

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with X-men, just my stuff

An: ok this isn't gonna be like the first chap. it's gonna go a little differently. Ok? Kat has woken up and as you can see by the first sentence how longs she's been there.

"She's been up there for 3 days now." Scott said.

"I know," Jean sighed as Logan walked into the stairs where Scott and Jean were. "I'm going to try and bring her some food."

"I wouldn't do that." Logan advised.

"Why not?"

"She doesn't like people, especially if they press themselves."

"But she hasn't eaten in days."

"Jean go." Scott looked at Logan. "How do you know what she likes and doesn't, if she doesn't like people than she wouldn't like you?"

Logan shrugged."Ok fine go up, but don't say I didn't warn you."

Kathryn sat on in the window seat, looking out at the knight sky. There was a knock on the door, but Kathryn didn't even look at it. She heard a voice on the other side.

"I brought you some food. If you want, you can come out." Then the person left.

(3 hours later)

Jean came back up and saw that the tray of food hadn't even been touched. She sighed, she wished she could help this girl but she wouldn't let anyone in or even speak to anyone for that matter.

(2 days later)

It was late when Jean was walking down the hall. She went to go check on the girl. She knocked softly, but there was no answer. Something made Jean worry. She tried the door but it was locked. She concentrated on the lock and unlocked it. Jean saw the girl sitting on the window seat. She walked over to her. "Are you ok?" she asked placing a hand on the girl's shoulder. She didn't expect what happed next the girl whirled around and punched Jean in the stomach. She stood, and picked Jean up the front of the shirt and threw her across the room. Jean hit the wall with a thud. Kathryn came toward her. Jean stopped her.

"Calm down. I'm not going to hurt you." Jean stood trying to catch her breath, that punch had knocked the breath out of her.

The girl stood still.

"There." Jean smiled, but that disappeared when she realized that she shouldn't have stopped holding the girl where she was. The girl started to walk toward Jean again. If she was going make this girl settle down and understand that she wasn't going to hurt her she was going to need help. She called for Scott in his head.

In a few minuets he ran to the door. "Jean are you ok?" he asked when he saw her.

"I think so, I just can't get her to understand that I'm going to hurt her."

Scott turned to the girl. "Hey, you can trust Jean, ok? In fact you can trust all of us." Scott waited for an answer, but got nothing, the girl just stood there, but looked like she would attack at any moment. "Come on Jean let's get some ice on your head." Scott helped her out of the room, shutting the door behind them. He heard it lock.

"What happened?" Logan asked when Scott and Jean came back down stairs.

"I went to go check on the girl and when I knocked the door there was no answer. So I unlocked it and went in and saw that she was sitting on the window seat, I put my hand on her shoulder and asked her is she was ok. And then she whirled around and punched me in the stomach. Then she threw my across the room."

"And that's when she called me." Scott handed an ice pack to Jean.

Logan smirked slightly. "I told you not to mess with her."

"I didn't think she would try and kill me though."

Logan just shook his head as he headed to bed.

(Week later)

Jean knocked on the door, there was no answer, she looked at Scott. Who insisted that he come with her.

"Hello?" Jean called, nothing. She unlocked the door. And went in with Scott. They looked around the room. Jean looked at the window and saw that it was open.

"Scott she left."

"What?" he came over and looked. "How did she get down?"

"She must have jumped." Jean ran out of the room.

"Professor." She called as she came down stairs she ran to the library.

"Yes what is it Jean?"

"She's gone."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes we checked her room and she's not there."

Just then Logan walked in. "What going on?"

"That girl left."

"You sure?"

"She's not in her room and the window's open. She jumped from the window." Jean turned back to the professor and asked what they should do.

But Logan didn't hear the rest of it. He left the library and went to the garage. He would find her, after all he was the one who brought her here.


End file.
